The Carnelian Orc
by BlueberryMuffins76
Summary: The twins hunt the mysterious Carnelian Orc responsible for the torture of their mother, Celebrian, leading to her early departure to the Undying Lands. Join a very OOC Elrond in Rivendell and find out his dark, terrible secret. This is what would happen if Captain America: The First Avenger was set in Middle Earth with its inhabitants. Warning: Elrond lovers, beware! Slash free.
1. Chapter 1: Hunting the Red Orc

_Disclaimer: I own no Tolkien characters. Yes, I completely stole the idea for this story from Captain America, both "The First Avenger" and "Winter Soldier". For clarity's sake, Elladan is my Cap equivalent, Elrohir is Bucky, Lindir is Dr. Zol, & Estel is kind of Peggy (but please do not think this is slash, because it isn't!). As for Elrond, I believe his role is rather self-explanatory. Enjoy, and as always I truly appreciate comments and constructive criticism!_

* * *

On silent feet, dark-haired twin elves crept through the forest, scanning the trees and underbrush up and down. The sun illuminated their path as it filtered through the thick leaves of summer. The shadows of all the plants made it harder for even their expert elven eyes to detect their prey, which was why they preferred stalking in the winter.

"Do you see anything?" Elladan whispered after traveling several hours through the woods.

"No. Do you?" Elrohir answered.

"No. There has been nothing today, not the faintest hint of a footprint, no thumping of those nasty orc feet pounding the ground. You may notice the air is sweet and fresh, whereas when orcs are about it turns foul."

"Right. None of that dark, evil, oppressive atmosphere, which threatens to infiltrate my very soul and eat me from the inside out."

"Yes," Elladan breathed. "Ever since we rescued Naneth…"

"Let us return to Imladris now. Ada shall be worried, as usual. Besides that, I need to train some more. Our last little skirmish left me more out of breath and sore than I would like."

"Yes, I shall help you train, just like we always do after our orc hunts. But first, how about we see if we can find some fried chicken and bring it back with us?"

"Yes!" A sparkle lit Elrohir's eyes. They had discovered the treat when they met some travelling Rangers a few years back and found they enjoyed the treat significantly. About the only meat they had at Rivendell was fish, and chicken tasted so much better!

Estel, their human friend and practically a brother, joined them from his own searches. "Did you say fried chicken?" He held up two wild chickens, and the twins grinned at each other, then the man.

"Yes! We can fry them up right now and take them back with us as a surprise!" Elrohir could contain his excitement no longer and snatched a bird from Estel and immediately began dressing it.

Everyone shared a good laugh and before they knew it the birds were being fried up nicely in the cast iron skillet Estel lugged about for who-knows-what reason. However, that meant the twins could have their favourite treat whenever they found the birds!

An hour later and they found themselves walking back into the beautiful realm of Imladris, ready to give Lord Elrond a taste of the delicious food.

* * *

The Carnelian Orc, named for the fearsome red tone of his thick hide, carefully avoided the elven twins who constantly stalked him. He grinned as he remembered their mother, Celebrían's, frightened face when he stepped up to her to crank up the rack he had placed her on. She had found out about his disguise and he had to ensure she would never tell anyone. His plan had worked beautifully. Now if only he could get the other foul elves to leave so he could continue in his plan.

Carnelian, as he called himself, chuckled as he once again evaded the ruthless elven twins and their human comrade, who he knew had to be the heir to the Dúnedain clan. All three companions were potential rulers of kingdoms he wanted to control. Though under Lord Sauron's rule in theory, he desired to rule all Middle Earth. But for now, his specialty was hiding from the foul elven creatures, having spent years studying their ways and learning how to be just like one. In fact, if he had the proper looks he could probably masquerade among them and get away with it. He wondered what those elves would think if they knew who he really was and met him in person. His only fear was that those infernal twins would catch up with him and foil his plans. They and Estel were expert trackers, and had he not been so familiar with their ways, he would have been dead long ago. But he would never allow them to catch up with him. He wanted to get the jump on them but had yet to figure out how to make that happen. If he got his hands on them, they would rue the day they vowed vengeance on him, receiving a tortuous death a million times worse than what happened to their mother.

But he had lingered watching them long enough. Sliding into the tree line, he rushed away on silent feet back to his underground lair, still chuckling to himself about the revenge he planned on all elves.


	2. Chapter 2: The Evils of Fried Chicken

_Disclaimer: I own no Tolkien characters. Yes, I completely stole the idea for this story from Captain America, both "The First Avenger" and "Winter Soldier". For clarity's sake, Elladan is my Cap equivalent, Elrohir is Bucky, Lindir is Dr. Zol, & Estel is kind of Peggy (but please do not think this is slash, because it isn't!). As for Elrond, I believe his role is rather self-explanatory. Enjoy, and as always I truly appreciate comments and constructive criticism!_

 **Author's note: Yes, I realize Elrond is rather OOC in this chapter…this was the original beginning of my story & I had no idea where is was going, then the Captain America idea hit. So bear in mind the overall silliness of this wild chapter! & just so you know, I'm not a vegetarian or anything & have no idea why I even got this idea in the first place! Chicken is probably my favorite meat, along with turkey, in just about any way you can imagine. Elves are likely partial to chicken too. ;)  
**

* * *

 **2\. The Evils of Fried Chicken**

Lord Elrond sat in his study, papers forgotten as a terrifying thought entered his mind: Meat. That was one thing Lord Elrond couldn't stand. Sure, fish made for a fine meal, but any other animal? No way! His greatest fear was that one of his elves would travel somewhere, try meat, like it, and then bring it back and get his people hooked on it. Why would an elf kill an innocent animal and eat it? What a vile thought! And just why was he even thinking about meat right now anyway, in his own kingdom where he did not allow the foul stuff?

 _Meat is the sustenance of all power,_ Johan Schmidt whispered in his head. _Stop fearing it. Embrace it._

However, that was one thing Elrond could not bring himself to do. At that moment his sons burst into the room, excited looks on their faces and holding something that smelled horrid.

"Ada! You have to taste this!" Elladan shoved it into his face as he backed away, his eyes wide. Scrambling backwards, he hid behind a chair. His hand trembled as he pointed to the door. "Get that thing out of here now! I don't want to ever see it again!"

"Ada! What is your problem? It's delicious! And Estel caught it and helped us fix it especially for you. If you would just give it one bite…" Elrohir tried to persuade his father. Estel had chosen to let the twins share a private moment with their father and was off somewhere else.

"No! Don't eat that stuff! You'll turn into an orc!" he shrieked.

 _Liar_ , the voice whispered. _I would tell them who you really are..._

The twins looked at each other and guffawed. They laughed until their sides hurt. Losing control for a moment, Elladan accidentally threw his treat and it slid across the floor towards Elrond. Letting out a loud, "Help!" he hopped onto the chair as though a mouse were about to run up his robes. This action set off another round of hysterics until the twins fell on the floor, exhausted from their giggling.

"It's not funny!" Elrond screamed again, sounding rather like a girl. "Get that thing away from me now!"

"Ada, seriously! It's just a piece of chicken! People eat it everywhere, you know. It doesn't hurt anyone. I've never yet seen someone turn into an orc from tasting and consuming chicken." Elrohir tried to calm himself but ended up rather unsuccessful, a huge grin lighting his face and his eyes twinkling with mischief. Elladan, in the same state, took one look at his brother and let off another round of chuckling, even as their father verged near berserk.

"I don't care! Get that thing out of my kingdom! You are not to eat meat ever again! It only leads to trouble. Take it from my sight at once or I shall have to punish both of you severely." The elven lord tried to remain calm and regain his stoic demeanour, but his voice squeaked and his hands reached into his robes, grabbing them to protect himself from the offensive item on the floor.

 _That's it. Show your fear. Way to go, Elrond_ , Johan told him sarcastically.

The twins grinned as Elladan took the chicken from under his father's feet. He couldn't resist waving it in his face one last time before flouncing off with his brother to enjoy the treat, after asking their cook, Cucua, to fix some for supper that night.

They planned to hone in their fighting skills in between their snack and evening meal and invited Estel to help them. He had tagged along with them ever since he first arrived in Imladris with his mother about 20 years ago, and since then they had become good friends of a sort. They were responsible for training him in the ways of the warrior, teaching him all the moves the elves had been perfecting over the centuries. Now, his training was almost complete and he prepared to leave their midst and join the Rangers, where he belonged.

Several hours later, Elrond had calmed and sat down to what he hoped would be a lovely meal of nice, green vegetables and fresh fruits, and perhaps some vintage wine from Esgaroth to wash it down. However, the cook proudly approached him and plopped a fat, juicy chicken thigh on his plate. Unable to lose control in front of his entire people, he shrank into his chair and avoided the vile thing.

* * *

Meanwhile, the other elves dug into the new food with relish, ignoring the frightened state of their ruler. "This is delicious!" "My compliments to the chef!" Such rang the comments as they laughed and enjoyed their food.

The twins nudged each other and hid wide grins behind their napkins as they noticed their father's discomfort. Estel simply remained grim and stoic in his expression, although he inwardly laughed. He had always been quieter than the fun-loving, mischievous identical twins and also a bit more astute. It took him about two years to be able to tell them apart, not just because of their looks but also their personalities. While they remained unique individuals, they learned at an early age to imitate each other so that they could trick everyone around them, sometimes even their parents. Lord Elrond was no easier to distinguish as far as looks go, albeit his personality was much more dignified and refined than his sons. All three elves shared the same long, dark locks and stood at equal height with a similar build.

The man withheld his guffaw as the twins gave each other their signature look, each subtly telling the other that they saw the chef working her way up from the end of the table.

Matters were made worse for Elrond when Cucua came arrived a few minutes later to receive her compliments in person and check on her most important diner: Lord Elrond himself. After working her way up to him, she looked thoughtfully at his plate. "Lord Elrond, you haven't touched the chicken I prepared especially for you. Everyone else enjoys it. Is there something wrong with it that I don't know about?"

Jumping up, the ruler of Rivendell screeched, "Yes! Meat is evil! I don't ever want it served in my kingdom again!"

Startled, everyone looked up at Elrond, the merriment instantly draining from their faces.

"Ada, really. What harm is there in letting the rest of us eat meat? Everyone loves it!" Elladan shot his father an accusing look.

Stomach roiling at the thought of meat infiltrating his kingdom every single day, he turned away from the table and groaned. "Ion, we went over this before. I tell you, only orcs and other foul beings eat meat like this!"

The voice laughed, cold and unfeeling, condemning. _Man up. Face your fears! Do not give in._

Elrohir jumped in. "Ada, you know that isn't true! Humans, dwarves, and hobbits all eat it and they turn out just fine, even if they are mortals. But you know as well as I do that meat has nothing to do with that. Does it, Ada?" His eyes widened as he realized the full meaning of his question.

Scowling, Elrond replied, "Perhaps that is why all those creatures are mortal!" Turning back to his subjects, he stood on his chair to make himself more menacing, as well as place himself as far from the disgusting thigh on his plate as possible. "Just think, everyone. You have eaten a large quantity of meat. In fact, right now the very light of the Valar leaves your eyes as you slip towards mortality. Stop eating it now and the effect should be counteracted in a few days. However, continuation leads to certain death. This is one malady which I am unable to heal if you go too far."

The audience gasped, then sat in in startled silence as this revelation slowly sank in, and the elven ruler grinned in triumph. However, his sons were utterly unamused and rather disbelieving. "Ada, I think you need to go back to your room," Elladan chastened, with fervent nods of agreement from Elrohir.

Estel sat in the background, thoughtfully watching and contemplating the matter. He knew meat did not turn creatures into mortal beings, even if he was technically a mortal himself.

"You tell ME what to do?" The chair rocked back and forth. Crash! The seat splintered underneath his abusive weight and sent him sprawling as it burst into several pieces, leaving a rather undignified and mussed Elrond on the floor.

 _Quite unprofessional. You really are going to have to up your standards._

"Ada! Ada! Are you alright?" the twins called together as they rushed to their father's side.

He tried to get up but found his arm splayed awkwardly under him and simply lay there, his hair tangled and his robes dishevelled. "I'll be fine," he growled, inwardly groaning at the indignity. It was likely he would never live down the whole situation, seeing as how he had fallen in front of the entire kingdom of Rivendell and his twin sons tended to keep a joke running as long as possible.

Unable to handle the situation any longer, Estel slipped away to ponder matters further in the library, hoping to find some historical books to help in his theory. He knew Lord Elrond had plenty of helpers and did not need yet another onlooker, and pretty much an outsider to boot. When the time was right, he would share his findings with the twins, which would do more good than staying in a situation in which he would not help. But first, he had to be certain his suspicions were right.

Elladan took one look at his father's arm and walked to Thadrian, their most skilled healer. He whispered in his ear, then the elf went to his ruler as Elladan stood up and addressed the crowd. "You are free to go as soon as you are done, and from the looks of things I recommend sooner rather than later."

Wasting no time, the Rivendell subjects fled the scene, terrified of their fate. The twins would have to straighten them out later. But first they must attend their father.

Thadrian looked up as the twins approached, a grave expression on his face. "Your father seems to have broken his arm. I will have to take him to the healing rooms to set it. You are both welcome to join us if he doesn't mind."

"I don't need anyone!" the Lord butted in as he gave his children a dark look. He then struggled to get up but immediately collapsed again.

"Let me look at that leg, sire," Thadrian calmly cautioned. Probing the swelling area, he looked up. "You also have a badly sprained ankle. I'm afraid you'll have to be carried in and stay there a few days."

Sighing, Elrond submitted as his sons picked him up and carried him to the healing rooms. Today was not his day.

Thadrian patched him up in good time and left him alone, giving the twins the perfect opportunity to take advantage of their father's prone state. Figuring the healer would work better without their sparkling, mischievous eyes riveted on him, they had gone off to think up more ways to terrorize their father. This was too good an opportunity to miss! A few minutes after Thadrian finished, they marched in with a piece of fried chicken in each hand. Their teeth flashed as they ripped off chunks of flesh, groaning in contentment.

Elrond squirmed and tightened into the best ball he could make with his broken arm and sprained ankle, which ended up looking more like a frog that had been run over by a wagon. He closed his eyes and shielded them with his good hand while pointing with his bad one. "Get those vile things out of here!"

Cackling, Elladan and Elrohir munched their treats, enjoying their father's petrified state. "Come on, just one bite and you'll be hooked! Have you ever even tried a bite, Ada? You always made us try stuff we didn't want when we were young, saying we might like it." Elrohir brought a wing closer and the smell alone threatened to make his father wretch.

"Absolutely not! Those rules only apply to children!"

Elladan smiled, a mischievous glint in his eye. "Why have rules just for children? If they can't apply to adults too, they must not be very good." However, he received a dark glare in reply.

The twins looked at each other. Elladan swiftly pinned his father down as Elrohir readied the fried chicken. The older twin had been training and was at last stronger than his brother. Elrohir never had to work to get his strong muscles and constantly won their play wrestling matches when they were younger. As they grew, Elladan began working out and at last got to be on par with his brother. What Elrohir did not know is that Elrond had made a special concoction which aided in muscle growth and made him stronger than any other elf that they knew of. Elrond couldn't have his firstborn son and heir being a puny weakling, especially not since Elladan was always put in charge whenever the elven lord had to leave Imladirs on business.

All this kindness was momentarily forgotten as the brothers worked to terrorize their father. At Elladan's nod, Elrohir shoved a bite of the dreaded treat into his mouth. Gagging and sputtering, Elrond's face grew pale as the chicken entered his mouth, helpless. To make matters worse, they held their hands over his lips so he was forced to either have to hold the dreaded food in his mouth or swallow. Since his sons were as determined as he was, he finally gave in and swallowed as he choked. They released him and he screamed, "Help me up!"

"Ada, you aren't going to puke on us, are you? We can't have that!"

Elrohir piped up. "It wasn't that bad, was it now, Ada? Come on, admit it: you liked it!"

Holding his stomach with his good arm, the elven ruler tried to keep from throwing up and embarrassing himself further, not to mention gratifying his sons. "No! That was the foulest thing ever!"

"Ada, you can't really believe meat causes mortality. Mother got so sick from orc poison, not meat!" Elladan tried to keep from laughing but turned out unsuccessful.

"How do you know their poison isn't made from meat?" he retaliated. Would this verbal sparring match never end?

Elladan piped up. "So what if it is? They'd surely have to mix it with other things. Even spinach could prove deadly if you had the right stuff to put with it." He was having way too much fun.

"Just leave me alone! And for goodness' sake, take those nasty remains of a dead animal with you!"

Giving up for now, the twins headed out to set the rest of their people straight. Then they would plot another way to get their father addicted to meat.

Elrond slipped his good hand up to his face, relieved the mask had only peeled back slightly. Lindir needed to fix it for him. That elf, too docile and obliging for most elves to like him, proved to be the perfect one to trust with his secret. Lindir feared Elrond more than any other elf and would never reveal anything bad about his master. The elven ruler rang a bell and sent the servant to find that man.

Several minutes later, Lindir rushed in, having missed the whole dinner fiasco while away caring for his horse. He had lost track of time when inspiration hit him and he composed a new song, oblivious to the fact that he had just missed a meal, which happened far too often for the elven ruler to like.

"Lord Elrond! Are you alright?" Lindir cried as he knelt beside the bed.

"No! My sons are terrorizing me, I'm laid up in my own infirmary, and my disguise is threatening to fall off! You have to help me!"

If Lindir had been any other elf in the entire kingdom - actually make that all of Middle Earth - he would be on the floor cackling like a hyena to see his ruler cowering in a bed like a small child. But Lindir was, well, Lindir, and fully sympathized with his ruler. In fact, he kept a special bottle of glue on him at all times, just in case Elrond ever needed it. "Here, you'll be fine," he assured as he applied the glue. Then he proceeded to wrap a few bandages around his head.

"What's that for?"

"The glue takes five hours to dry and you have to keep pressure on it that whole time. If anyone asks, you could always tell them you hit your head when you fell."

"I suppose that would be true, even if my arm and leg suffered the worst of my, er, accident."

"Do you need anything else?"

"Well, I doubt you can convince our kingdom to get rid of all the fried chicken. My so-called loyal subjects have abandoned my cautions, it seems, and fallen in love with the food. What will I do?" he moaned, holding his head once again.

"I am sorry, Lord Elrond. Perhaps you could send the twins to Lothlórien?"

"No, they are old enough to be on their own and challenge my authority too much as it is. I shall just have to think up some excuse not to eat the chicken."

"Alright, let me know if you need me for anything."

"Why don't you just sit with me a while and read or something? I'm tired but I want someone here in case the twins think up some other way to torture me. And to distract me from that horrid voice."

Lindir grabbed a chair and produced a small book from somewhere in the folds of his grey robe.

* * *

 _ **A/N: If you are reading this story & like it, I would appreciate you letting me know! Further, NaNoWriMo is mere hours away & I am planning on participating. This means I may or may not update next month. If I get enough reviews I might.**_


	3. Chapter 3: More Twin Mischief

_Disclaimer: I own no Tolkien characters. Yes, I completely stole the idea for this story from Captain America, both "The First Avenger" and "Winter Soldier". For clarity's sake, Elladan is my Cap equivalent, Elrohir is Bucky, Lindir is Dr. Zol, & Estel is kind of Peggy (but please do not think this is slash, because it isn't!). As for Elrond, I believe his role is rather self-explanatory. Enjoy, and as always I truly appreciate comments and constructive criticism!_

 **A/N: There are some movie/commercial references hidden in here! See if you can find them!**

* * *

 **3\. More Twin Mischief**

Meanwhile, Elladan and Elrohir called everyone together in the royal council room. The elder twin took the lead. "My friends, I first feel an apology is in order. Please excuse Ada; the 600's were not good to him. While I cannot explain his behaviour, I can tell you how sorry I am that you had to witness that. I hope it will not happen again. As for his outrageous claims, I assure that Elrohir and I have been eating meat for several years now and we neither look nor feel any different than we did a hundred years ago. Humans, dwarves, hobbits and the like die because they are mortal. Meat has nothing to do with it. However, I do suggest we refrain from eating meat in Ada's presence, for his sake and yours."

The elves calmed and murmured in agreement, while Elrohir fondly slugged his shoulder. He then stepped up. "Does anyone have questions or concerns?"

There was a collective round of "No's" as they were dismissed and continued about their daily business.

The twins once again walked side by side on their next mission: the kitchen. Once inside, they chuckled as they consulted with Cucua. "Maybe you could make a fried chicken casserole, filled with all manner of vegetables and a heavy sauce to hide the taste of it at first?" Elladan suggested.

"Sure! But why do you want your father to eat this so much? He is entitled to his own taste in food."

"Yes, but we like it so much that we want him to share in our enjoyment! I don't understand what his problem is."

Elrohir butted in, slapping his brother on the back. "He probably choked on some as a child and almost died, and since then he has been paranoid! And all these elves who keep leaving him for the Undying Lands adds to his need to stay here with those he loves so he can protect them."

"Your mind is too wild! Stay out of the wine!" He punched his twin's arm, chuckling.

Cucua laughed at their bantering. "I'm sure it is nothing so drastic as that. Let's try this method," she pointed to the recipe she had quickly located while the twins poked fun at each other, "then I refuse to have any more deception come out of my kitchens. I like my job here too much to have to leave it!" She shooed the boys out of the room and they ran into Estel on their way back to their room to plan more terroristic actions against their invalid father. After being told of their plan, he agreed to ensure the chef would indeed make more chicken, although he doubted he could get her to do anymore that what the twins had already delved out of her.

The young man poked his head into the kitchen, and the kindly cook beckoned him in. He had become a favourite of hers, such a quiet, thoughtful boy. They became close and she was like a second mother, especially when his own mother, Gilraen, moved away to Eriador a couple of years prior, still grieving the death of his father when he was two. "Naneth Cucua, may I speak with you a moment?" he politely asked.

"You know you can talk to me any time, glî.*"

"Are you planning to prepare more fried chicken tomorrow?"

"Yes. The twins were just in here begging me for it," she smiled. "They want Lord Elrond to eat it. I can't figure out why they're so persistent about it! They sent you, didn't they?"

"Yes. But don't tell them you know!"

She winked. "I won't. It will be our secret. How would you like to come help me tomorrow?"

"Thank you! All your cooking lessons have paid off when the twins and I go out for a few days."

"They say you are quite the cook, and you are!"

The friendly conversation continued until the kitchen was spotless once more. Then the two made their way to their separate chambers.

Soon the twins also slept and woke up the next morning refreshed and ready to make more mischief on their incapacitated father. Technically they were supposed to be in charge of Rivendell whenever Elrond could not be, but they figured he was grouchy and stubborn enough to continue issuing his selfish demands from the healing chamber.

As noon closed in, they went to visit him, finding Lindir there. "Did you sleep well, Ada?" they asked.

"No!" He glared at them. "I can't get comfortable with my arm and leg both wrapped up like this. Go away before you cause me even more pain!"

"Alright, Ada. Lindir, why don't you come with us so you can personally get his food?" Elladan inquired, slyly winking at his twin, unbeknownst to the other two elves. "You know how grouchy he is when he doesn't eat. He just isn't himself."

Sighing, the Ruler of Rivendell waved his hand in dismissal and the three elves walked out towards the kitchens. There Cucua loaded a tray with the casserole, some of Elrond's favourite fruits, and a small pitcher of creamy milk, enough for Lindir to share with him. The elf assistant had no idea that he carried the dread food back to his elven lord.

Lindir entered the infirmary and set the tray on a nearby table before assisting the Lord Elrond into a sitting position, propped up with five fluffy down pillows. Then he carefully put the tray on his lap. "I am told Cucua fixed this especially for you. She says you'll feel better in no time."

Brow furrowed into a deep, dark frown, Elrond glared at the impudent elf. "I happen to know it takes a bone six weeks to heal. While that is a short time in the life of a regular elf, a Ruler must constantly be on his toes for his kingdom, and when he falls into disrepair, so do his people."

Wise answer, for once, Schmidt told him.

Eyes wide, Lindir could only stare as Elrond uttered that depressing statement, then nonchalantly sampled the food, pushing an apple slice at Lindir. They ate in silence for a minute, until, after a rather large bite of casserole, the elven ruler quit chewing and gulped. "Does this taste strange to you, Lindir?"

The elf sampled another bite, then shook his head. "No. I think it is rather delicious, probably the best I have ever had! However, there is something in it I can't quite identify."

After digging through the contents with his fork, Elrond lifted out a large chunk of white meat. "Fried chicken!" he screeched. Then he threw the tray off the bed, a mess of food scattering the covers and floor. "Get it away! Quick!" Pulling the blankets over his head, he shivered and shook.

Lindir should have been laughing, but like a good little elf he cleaned up the mess in no time and fixed his master some calming chamomile tea.

"My face! Is my mask still on?"  
Looking along his hairline, Lindir probed around. "You need more glue. This bottle is good for about three more times, then you will have to get some more."

"What? Hurry, fix me! Then send for more glue!"

Lindir obliged in record time, a bit tired of having to keep this dreadful secret from everyone.

* * *

* glî: elvish term of endearment meaning "honey"


	4. Chapter 4: Altercations

_Disclaimer: I own no Tolkien characters. Yes, I completely stole the idea for this story from Captain America, both "The First Avenger" and "Winter Soldier". For clarity's sake, Elladan is my Cap equivalent, Elrohir is Bucky, Lindir is Dr. Zol, & Estel is kind of Peggy (but please do not think this is slash, because it isn't!). As for Elrond, I believe his role is rather self-explanatory. Enjoy, and as always I truly appreciate comments and constructive criticism!_

* * *

 **4\. Altercations**

 _Three Months Later_

"Where have you been?" Grodd accused his leader, the Carnelian Orc, in the foul Black Speech of their evil kind.

"I was detained by those nasty elves in Rivendell and have been unable to escape until now." He gave his subservient a hard stare, daring him to probe for any more information.

Grodd decided to give his report, knowing he would never learn how his master came to be captured by the elves, much less how he escaped. It definitely had not been the dread twins, or else Carnelian never would have returned except perhaps in chopped up pieces. "Master, we have had few travellers through here to capture. There is a dwarf we saved for you…" He dreaded the coming reprimand and torture for laziness.

"What? Can I not leave you alone and get anything from you? It is the wheel for you!" He grabbed the frightened snaga by the ear and pulled him to the torture chamber, where the dwarf lay on the rack.

 _Exactly how I would do it!_ the Red Skull congratulated him.

Shoving Grodd at his faithful torturers, he surveyed the scared and broken figure. "What was your business in the Misty Mountains, dwarf scum?" He switched to the common tongue, knowing the foul creature was unlikely to understand Black Speech.

The small, bearded man looked at him, eyes wide as he beheld the infamous Carnelian Orc. "I was going to see my kin in Moria but got lost!" he squeaked out.

The Orc leader saw the truth in his eyes and his own brown ones turned hard. "Give him five more hours, then summon me. I shall let this one go and warn his kin. It is more fun to war with those who expect you than those who do not."

"Right away, Master," an orc replied as he ran over to crank up the rack to a higher level. The dwarf shrieked in pain as his muscles were overstretched and his joints popped out of place, and the Carnelian Orc laughed. Seeing people in pain sent a pleasant shiver through his body, like diving into a cool pool on a hot summer day. Such times made him feel his true person, the Red Skull of Middle Earth. When the man was seemingly killed in another world called Earth, he came to Arda and found Carnelian the perfect one to take over the planet. The Red Skull failed to take over Earth and assured the Red Orc that he would not rest until one universe or another was under his rule.

He went to his quarters and attempted to put back into place everything that had gone awry since he had been detained so long. Sighing, he shook his head at the incompetence and stupidity of his minions. If Lord Sauron ever found out about this complete lack of adequacy amongst his followers, he would have all their heads. Then he chuckled to himself. The Dark Lord had no idea one of his own "followers" planned to dispose of him and take his place.

* * *

Elladan, Elrohir, and Estel traversed through the wooded Misty Mountains on yet another orc hunt. The air grew cooler and a light breeze announced it would be a chilly night. Noticing the clouds holding pink and purple tints that quickly faded into night time grey, they set about to find a good place to camp. Estel made a fire ring and started a small fire while the twins hunted for some supper. He had just settled down with his pipe when they appeared, grinning and bearing two pheasants.

"Not as good as chicken, but it will do in a pinch!" Elladan commented as Elrohir brought forth some edible vegetation. These they formed into a tasty stew.

As they munched, Estel finally asked his friends something that had bothered him for several years now. Something he had pondered and studied many long nights as he tried to fit the pieces of the puzzle together. "Why are you two so determined to kill this Carnelian Orc? I know he did something to your mother, but that has been quite a while ago. Surely he is dead by now." After all, that was closing in on 1,500 years ago. How long did orcs live anyway?

The elves glanced at each other, sombre expressions on their faces. They had told the young Dúnedain the bare minimum about their mother, but both knew now was the time to explain.

"I hope you are one for long stories, for this shall take a while."

"I'm listening."

Elladan recounted the tale with some aid from Elrohir. But none of them knew the full story.

* * *

 _Flashback to Celebrían's capture many years ago at Redhorn Pass-What really happened..._

Dark, beady eyes watched the travellers as they crossed the Redhorn Pass through the Misty Mountains towards Rivendell. The Carnelian Orc crouched as all awaited his signal to attack. "Now!" he hissed.

His minions charged from their hiding places and attacked the surprised party. Elladan, Elrohir, and the escorts from Lothlórien drew their weapons and fought. Celebrían drew her own weapon and attempted to slay an orc but they expertly headed her off from her companions, trapping her against a rock ledge.

A large orc growled at her as he grabbed her leg and she let out a terrified scream. "We have you now, my pretty," he leered as he snatched her off her horse and carried her under the mountains.

The male elves fought and killed the rest of the orcs, then looked around. "Where is Naneth?" Elladan asked.

Elrohir peered around in the dark and spotted a form disappear under the ground. "Elladan, come with me over here. Everyone else, split up and look around in different directions." The twins ran to where he thought he'd seen the form and looked around. However, the orcs had sealed the opening behind them. The men searched for a long time, wasting precious minutes in the dark.

Meanwhile, Celebrían had been escorted roughly into a torture chamber, where she lay on the rack. Her joints shot pain through her entire body as the villains stretched her arms and legs in an unnatural position and to their maximum reach. A few minutes later, she sensed the presence of the Carnelian Orc as he stepped into the room and stalked over to her, his face contorted into a menacing glare as he peered at her in her prone state. "Please, let me go! What harm have I ever done to you?" she pleaded.

"My dear, do you not know who I am?" Carnelian pressed.

Suddenly, that night a few weeks ago dawned on her. _She had been curled comfortably in Elrond's arms and woke up to discover something red on his forehead. "Elrond, Meleth, wake up!" She had shaken his shoulder until he roused._

 _"What's wrong?"_

 _"Your head is bleeding! Can you not feel it? What happened?"_

 _Horrified, he had reached up to feel his forehead. "Please, go get Lindir!"_

 _"But I want to stay with you! Will you not let me wrap it up for you?"_

 _"No! Please, just go, and do not come back until he tells you that you may return."_

 _She had kissed him, a worried look in her eyes. "Alright. But not one second after he has finished!" She had rushed off and soon Lindir entered the room._

 _"Milord?"_

 _"Lindir! Quick! The glue!"_

 _The elf's eyes had widened. "You…Lady Celebrían did not find out, did she?"_

 _"Not yet, but it was too close for comfort. You must see that I have better glue! I shall have to have you start checking my head every night."_

 _"Yes, Lord Elrond." Lindir patiently glued the mask back in place and tied linen strips around his head. Celebrían had returned and snuggled up with her husband, believing him to be slightly ill and none the wiser for the misadventure._

It all made sense now. "Elrond? You and the Carnelian Orc are one and the same?"

"Yes," he laughed manically.

"But I did not know until now. Why capture me? And how did you get this way? You have not been an orc our entire marriage, have you?"

"No."

"What drove you there?"

"Never mind that. Take her away." He pointed to his minions and they dragged her to the torture chambers. Her legs scraped against the rough stone floor, gashing them and leaving a thin trail of blood behind her. They threw her onto a table-like contraption and tied her to it. A large basin of water lay nearby and they placed her head closest to it. Before she knew what was happening, they tipped the table so her head submerged in the water. They held her under as she struggled, her lungs burning after a few moments from the water she inhaled and lack of oxygen. "Promise you won't breathe a word of this to that nasty mother of yours, not even telepathically?" they growled.

She coughed and gasped for breath, her face a bit blue and her body shivering from the cold water that had drained so much heat from her body. Still, her resolve was firm. "I can promise no such thing," she gasped out.

After about twenty minutes, Carnelian stopped in. "How much information has she given? Has she told anyone anything we should know?"

"She won't promise us anything, or tell us anything. But I think she has only just figured out whatever you think is dangerous for her to know, thus hasn't had the chance to tell anyone," a nervous guard stuttered.

"Take her to the next room," Carnelian growled.

The orcs roughly untied the ropes and dragged Celebrían away. Their black claws dug into her wrists, drawing blood. Her elf eyes, used to the sunshine of beautiful Imladris, could not make out much more than the dark forms that held a couple of lanterns to guide them in that dank, dark hole. They chained her to the wall, pulling on her already strained and overstretched muscles and tendons. The orcs laughed manically as they slashed her arms with rapiers, poking and prodding her. Her eyes filled with tears and she cried out in agony under the ceaseless torture, watching her own red blood drip onto the floor. However, the more she whimpered, the harder her tormentors would harm her.

Soon her arms bled profusely and the orcs moved on to another victim. Except one. He leered at her, then stabbed her side with a poisoned dirk. Her blood squirted out, but she used the last of her strength to kick him in a painful spot. He doubled over, holding himself, and glared at her, about to do worse except two certain twin elves rushed into the room. Elladan quickly sliced off his head while Elrohir ran to his mother's side and released her from her bonds. She fell into him, unable to stand up on her own. He grabbed some lamb's ear out of his pack, along with some athelas, and pressed them to her side, then picked her up. "Naneth! We have to get you out of here! Hold onto me!"

Celebrían nodded in agreement and wrapped her bleeding arms around her son's neck. Her strength waxed and a deep darkness settled in the deepest portion of her soul.

Elladan peered out into the hallway before motioning his twin to follow him. "Quickly! We have to get Naneth home to Rivendell!"

Elrohir wasted no time in hurrying his mother to safety, Elladan guarding their backs. They made their way back into the fresh and cool night air with no altercations, and a few minutes later the guards from Lothlórien met with them and all hastened away to Imladris. They had only lost two of their number while the orcs had about two dozen dead on their side. Nevertheless, they felt their losses bitterly.

Astride his gelding, Elladan held Celebrían close, sensing her fading. "Naneth, stay with us! Ada will heal you. Just hold on until we get there!"

"I'll try," came her weak reply as she closed her eyes and buried into her son's warmth. Suddenly, she shivered violently, a chill like none she'd ever experienced descending on her from the inside out.

"Quick, I need a blanket from you saddlebag!" Elladan instructed his twin.

Elrohir complied while they ceaselessly rode on and levelled his horse with his brother's. The blanket was successfully passed and wrapped around Celebrían.

It seemed to take forever to return to Rivendell, where Carnelian had used secret tunnels to arrive hours before they did. He disposed of his mask and orc clothes, exchanging them for his lordly elven robes. He appeared the worried husband as he gathered his wife into his arms and hurried her to the healing quarters, but both knew it was just a sham. The twins tried to follow them, but Carnelian, er, Elrond, glared at them. "Stay out until I summon you. I must be able to focus." He promptly shut the door and set Celebrían on a bed. "My orcs did a great job, didn't they?" he grinned wickedly.

"How could you do this? I thought you loved me!" she accused.

"I knew you would find out sooner or later. Now your only hope at survival is to go to the Undying Lands. I will heal you enough to get you there as long as you promise to never breathe a word of this to another living soul."

"Elrond, how could you? I can promise no such thing. Please, just kill me now!"

"Come, my pet, that is no fun. If you refuse to obey my wishes, the twins will be my next victims, followed by Arwen, and then your parents. I am going to rule all Middle Earth, and they all must go sooner or later."

"No!" she gasped in horror. "Fine, I shall obey your wishes as long as you spare my family."

"That's better!" he grinned in triumph. "Our children will be fine, as long as they do not refuse me."

Knowing her fate was sealed, Celebrían became braver. "Elrond, our children will not turn into orcs, will they?"

The look he gave her caused her to cringe, thinking she was stupid or something. "Celebrían, I was not mutated when we had our children. The only way they can turn into orc is if they take the same path I did."

"And just what was that?"

He glared at her. "You know I will never tell you. Besides, you know more than enough already. Remember, that's what got you into this mess."

"I suppose you are right. Although I am sure the Valar will explain everything once I reach them, even if that won't do anyone here any good."

Laughing manically, Elrond bound up her wounds and healed her enough that he could truthfully tell their sons that he'd tried to fix her. He summoned them in and Celebrían didn't breathe a word about his secret.

After remaining in Rivendell just a couple of days, Celebrían travelled to the Grey havens, whence she would sail away. Elrond did not accompany her, but the twins did.

As soon as the carriage was out of sight, Elrond grinned to himself. There, that was one elf out of the way. Now to figure out how to slowly rid Middle Earth of all but the evil…

* * *

Estel stared at the twins as they finished recounting their tale. After taking a few minutes to process the information, he finally spoke. "I understand why you two must take out vengeance upon this foe. I would do the same if it were my mother. I promise to help you find this Carnelian Orc and slay him."

"Thank you, Estel. You are like a brother to both of us. Naneth would have loved you," Elrohir smiled.

"But do not breathe a word of this to Ada. He still grieves over our mother and I know he wanted to spare you all the pain he could. He does not wish to burden you with our problems, since you have plenty of your own," Elladan cautioned.

Estel gave him a small grin. "I will keep it secret."

"One more thing: both of us are trying to prove our manhood to Ada. He treats us as elflings, like we can't care for ourselves."

Elrohir punched his brother's arm. "Hey, if you would quit playing practical jokes on people maybe Ada would have better faith in you," he teased.

The twins wrestled on the ground a minute, but stopped when Estel cleared his throat. "Tell me, does Arwen know of this?"

"Yes. She knows all that we do and hopes that we find that dreadful beast soon." The twins shared a knowing smile; she'd told them all about her meeting with Estel last year after his true identity as the Dúnedain heir had been revealed to him. They supported the union between the man and their sister, even if Lord Elrond refused to allow them to be together as of yet.

They kept a companionable silence and bedded down for the night. At first light, they began hunting for their fearless adversary yet again. A few hours into their search, they stumbled upon a small band of orcs. Both groups were mutually surprised and the foul beasts wasted no time in growling and grabbing their weapons, initiating the fight. With spears pointed at their chests, the two elves and man whipped out their swords and thrust themselves into the fray. It was over in a matter of moments, for all three were expert swordsman, even against a dozen orcs. Only one creature survived, which they took captive. Elladan held a knife to his throat while Elrohir tied his hands behind his back.

"Tell us all you know about the Carnelian Orc, how to get into his lair!" they demanded.

"No. Have you no idea what torture my Master puts such traitors through?"

"Yes, we do. He tortured our mother until the cold darkness that infiltrated her became too much. She is in the Undying Lands as we speak because of your 'master.' Surely you could tell us something to keep innocent females from enduring such a fate?"

The creature growled. "What do I care about your so-called innocent females?"

"Nothing!" Elladan spat, the knife cutting closer into the orc's flesh, causing a few drops of black blood to descend to the ground.

Wincing, their captive bore the pain and let out a small chuckle. "Exactly!"

Estel stepped up. "We have learned what we can from this beast. Let him go, mellon nîn."

The older twin stared at his friend. "We cannot release him. At the very least he should be locked in the dungeons of Rivendell."

Elrohir touched his twin's arm. "Estel is right, tôr nîn. We are elves, not orcs, and therefore cannot possibly kill even one of our enemies while he stands defenseless."

Elladan sighed. He always hated it when his little brother was right, even if he was only younger by ten minutes. Releasing his sworn enemy, he glared. "If I ever see you again, you are dead."

The orc nodded and ran off, disappearing into the forest and down into the dark depths of the goblin caves, leaving an upset Elladan to grovel around the camp. "Estel, next time I suggest you mind your own business if you wish to help us again."

Used to the sudden bristles, the man stood his ground. "But perhaps next time your conscious will yet again fail you. What would your mother say if she could see you now, about to kill something in cold blood?"

Elladan walked away, unable to bear the conversation any longer.

Turning to Estel, Elrohir looked grim. "He needs some space. He never has forgiven the creatures for what they did to Naneth. While I understand and still harbor a certain bitterness towards them myself, I would never kill one in cold blood. I always let them make the first move."

"I know. Orcs slayed my father before I really knew him, and mother never got through grieving his loss."

"Yes, I remember that."

The friends sat in silence while awaiting Elladan's return. He walked back into the camp fifteen minutes later and motioned for them to move on. They stayed out a few more days, then returned to Imladirs, once more feeling defeated.

The older elf knocked on the door of Elrond's study. "Come in," cams a slightly perturbed voice.

"Ada, I need to speak with you."

Sighing, Elrond let him in, secretly hoping his son wasn't about to confront him of his double identity. "What is it, ionnîn?"

Elladan glanced around the immaculately clean study, noticing the piles of papers lay perfectly aligned on the desk. He finally sat in the comfortable willow chair and looked into his father's tired eyes. "Ada, I know you have discouraged Elrohir and I from hunting the orcs down. But surely you crave justice for Naneth? Just as I do?"

The elf-orc took a deep breath. "Elladan, these orcs are ruthless. I think you would be better off if you gave up your pursuit and learned to accept that your Naneth is gone, just as I have done."

"But Ada! The orcs will continue to terrorize our people and our allies if they are allowed to roam free within the Misty Mountains. Surely you could send you entire army with us and we can defeat them once and for all!"

"No!" he bellowed. "You are to stop chasing the orcs. Your blood is on your own hands if you dare to fight them again. And I will not have to dragging your brother and Estel along with you!"

"Ada, you know both come willingly," Elladan glared and stared his father down.

"Fine. Just do not force them along, and for Ulmo's sake refrain from endangering Estel! You know now he is the heir to the Dúnedain kingdom and I have sworn to protect him."

"Yes, Ada. I tried to convince him this was something only Elrohir and I need to do, but he insisted on joining us."

"Well, I shall speak with him myself. Send him in."

Elladan sighed and let himself out, knowing that his father would speak no more on the subject. He ran into Estel and told him the news while Elrond sat in his study, breathing a sigh of relief. His secret was still safe.


	5. Chapter 5: Attack on Redhorn Pass

**5\. Attack on Redhorn Pass**

Elrond threw off his mask once more that night and returned to his awaiting orcs. A guard let him in. "Have fun carousing?" he joked, slapping him on the back.

He received a backhanded slap in return. "What I do in my spare time is none of your business!" The Carnelian Orc swaggered his way inside the deep, dank cave system to the meeting room while an alarm sounded, telling everyone to gather. Once all the important orcs were inside, Carnelian began. "I have learned the nasty elves seek to heighten their attacks on us. Everyone must be extra vigilant and take great precautions not to be caught. The twins are the leaders, and I want them taken out as soon as possible. I know you have tried before and not succeeded, but you must continue. Those elves must die!"

Raucous cheering greeted his speech as his crew vowed to take vengeance on their dreaded foe. They gather all their battle gear and post double the scouts as usual, determined to kill the twins once and for all. They would not disappoint themselves, or their leader. Red Skull gave his own encouragement and cheer in the background.

* * *

Meanwhile, the twins discover that Elrond has disappeared and give a speech of their own.

Elladan stood up and faced his loyal elves. "My friends and brothers, I adjure you to aid me in my quest. Elrohir and I have sought to defeat the Carnelian Orc for many long years," he paused as the elves displayed their abhorrence for even the mention of his name. "My brother and I are in need of your help. I ask that you march with us against the orcs and help us defeat them once and for all!"

The elves stopped and stared. A brave younger male elf stepped forward. "My lord Elladan, Lord Elrond has forbidden us to fight the orcs unless they attack us first, and only if he is leading us."

Elladan grinned. "Ada is not here right now, and when he is not here, I am in charge along with my brother." Elrohir came up beside him for support. "We agree that this is the best course of action. Are you with us?"

"Yes!" came the unanimous agreement. Celebrían had been beloved by all the elves and they too longed for vengeance against her tormentors.

"Then come. We must hasten out to our task before Ada returns." He turned and led his army to the armoury, where they quickly donned their armour and weapons and then headed out to the Misty Mountains towards the Redhorn Pass.

The elves marched on foot, not wishing to waste time with horses that only made it harder to kill their enemies at close range. The archers stayed in front with the twins and a disobedient Estel while the others marched behind, complete with a rear guard of five expert archers. The brothers walked beside each other, faces grim with determination as they approached their destination. It seemed to take forever to get there, even if it was only a few hours in reality. At last they reached the familiar and dreaded stretch of land, carving its way through the heavily wooded mountains.

Elladan strode forward. "Come out and face us, orc scum! I demand that the Carnelian Orc show his disgusting face at once."

* * *

The orcs scuttled about inside the caves and let Carnelian know what was going on. He groaned. His wayward sons would never learn until they were dead.

"Your wife left too much of her imprint on your sons. If only I had gotten to you before their birth," Schmidt bemoaned.

Carnelian frowned. "Yes, you are right. Which is why I shall just have to kill my own spawn."

"Battle is a good way to go."

"Yes. A good, honorable death and one of the most effective ways to kill an elf."

Reaching over, he pulled the three-strand tow rope that alarmed his entire cave system and summoned them into battle. They once again gathered into the stone meeting chamber. "It seems we have our wish and the twins have come to us. I want them dead, and that lone man as well. He is destined to lead the kingdom of Gondor and it is better to get him out of my way now."

The dark hordes did as they were bid and awaited Carnelian. His armour bearer dressed him and stood alongside him as he gave his last commands before marching forth to meet his sons. When he first met and married Celebrían, he'd had dreams of a long and happy marriage, full of love and several children. He never imagined he would one day become mortal enemies with the seed of his own flesh. However, they stood in the way of gaining control of all Middle Earth. No love had remained in his heart for them.

As for Estel, sure he had vowed to protect him and ensure he survived until he could become king. But he too stood in his way and had to die. The threesome were such good friends that it was fitting for them all to go together in the same manner. Estel had almost been another son to him in a sense, even if by the time he came along Elrond had fully turned into the Carnelian Orc. It is too bad he could never persuade him to join his own orc army.

Shaking those thoughts from his head, he exited his domicile and appeared before the twins. "So we meet at last."

"Yes," Elladan hissed. "I demand that you fight me, one-on-one, and perhaps your army shall be spared." He stood at his full height of six feet, one inch, and stared into his enemy's face.

"Ha, I do not think so." Carnelian motioned to his army, who immediately attacked the waiting elves.

The archers fired, implanting arrows into the thick orc hides. More grew on top of the dead bodies as the elven bowmen continued firing until the orcs got too close for that. All swords were drawn and the elves awaited the command of their fearless leader.

Elladan braced himself as the orcs charged forth. "Now!" he shouted and led his army into the fray. Metal clanged against metal as the elven swords met the orcish scimitars. Carnelian stood in the background as he watched his subjects do his dirty work. He planned jump into the fray once the elves were closer to being defeated. But for now, he could just enjoy the action from his vantage point of a small hillock behind some bushes.

* * *

The twins searched for a red face among the black ones of their foes but saw nothing. They made sure they stayed back to back with each other the same way they had practiced for many years now. Both expertly walked backwards according to the other's need and could even run backwards if absolutely necessary, although neither felt as comfortable with that manoeuvre. They lost count of the orcs that lost their heads as they swung their matching swords back and forth.

Estel put his fighting skills to good use as well. He had long trained with the elves to become an expert swordsman and this marked his first real battle. The orcs gravitated towards him and cut him off from the rest of the elves, intent on slaying him. He immediately sensed what they were doing and put to use all the intricate moves he had been taught, attempting to catch them unaware. He found himself in the midst of fifteen vicious orcs but knew no fear. Face grim with determination, several orcs lay slain on the battleground within a matter of seconds. The remaining orcs closed in, focused on the lone man. He killed the one standing directly in front of him and swung around to face those behind. Each blade swing brought one more enemy to his death. At last, the Ranger stood in the midst of the circle of dead orcs, panting slightly, rather sweaty and covered in the mud they flung up. He glanced down at his leg and noticed a small pool of blood beside his left foot where one of the orcs had nicked his leg.

The man returned, limping slightly, to the main battle near the twins, who had slain their fair share of orcs. The other elves succeeded with few losses on their side, causing the waiting Carnelian to growl in frustration. At last, he jumped into the fray. "My loyal subjects, kill them all!" he encouraged while stabbing his blade into a frightened young elf, who collapsed in his own blood, a look of fear on his face as his eyes glazed over in death.

The elves fought more furiously even as the orcs heightened their attacks. At last, Elrohir spotted the red face he'd searched for. "Elladan! Carnelian is over there!"

Wasting no time, the twins fought their way to the infamous foe. At last, Elladan found himself face to face with the Carnelian Orc. "Face me like a man, you coward!" he challenged.

Carnelian laughed. "If that is how you want to die, so be it." He swung his ugly blade at Elladan's elaborate sword, which failed to glow as bright a blue as it should. But he had no time to think of such things as he fought for his life, Elrohir and Estel keeping the other orcs at bay to allow the one-on-one skirmish they knew had to take place. The oldest elf twin had fire in his eyes, the whole world red along with Carnelian's ugly, mutant face. The orc met his gaze with his own cold fury, the total lack of decency showing within the brown depths.

After matching each other's moves for several minutes, Carnelian slashed his un-poisoned blade across Elladan's cheek before turning away into the fray, his minions effectively blocking the elf's pursuit. Elladan growled and forced his way into the matted group of orcs, becoming a bit careless in his swordsmanship. Glancing at each other, Elrohir and Estel followed the angry elf in a more careful manner, making sure their foes were fully dispatched before moving on, unlike the wayward elf.

Eyes filled with a red fury, Elladan searched for his mortal enemy. Elves and orcs alike jumped to get out of the way of his flashing sword. "Carnelian! I will find you, and you will face me!" he yelled.

Suddenly, a loud horn sounded and everyone stopped dead in their tracks, many mid-swing of their blades. The Carnelian Orc stood in their midst, straightened to his full height. The elves who had never laid eyes on him simply stared; he was far more hideous that they had ever imagined. Glaring, he addressed his army. "Kill all the elves immediately, but spare the twins and the lone man. I have special plans for them."

The battle began anew, the orcs just as confused as the elves. Carnelian turned to walk away, but Elladan tore out from behind him and knocked his sword hilt into the back of his enemy's head. As his body hit the ground, the angry elf jumped on top of him. "You will tell me everything! Why did you torture my Naneth and break my Ada's heart?"

Rolling over, Carnelian jumped up and locked blades with Elladan. "She learned a deep, dark secret of mine. I had to torture her into not telling, and I knew that method rather than killing her outright would play with the emotions of all you sensitive little elves."

The sparring continued as Elladan spoke, oblivious to all else around him. "I don't understand. We elves have never sought you out to harm you, while your people continue to battle with my and ambush them."

The red face grew even more vulgar as a wicked chuckle came out, reminding the elf of a sick cuckoo clock. "That is the way of a villain, my dear elfling. I had to attack your people before they exterminated mine. How else can I take over all of Middle Earth? The elves rule a good portion already, so why not rid my world of them first?"

Taken aback, Elladan felt fresh blood flow down where he had been sliced on the unprotected part of his arm. "Fine, if that is how you see things…"He swung his sword with a new fury. The two sparred as the elves defeated the rest of the orcs.

At last, Elrohir and Estel could stand it no longer and jumped on either side of Elladan, pointing their blades into Carnelian's chest. "Surrender now, Carnelian. We have defeated your army and it is futile to resist us any longer."

Knowing it was useless to fight any longer, the red orc dropped his weapons. The threesome quickly tied him up and carried him back to Imladris, Elladan looking rather smug. His twin bound his wounds, as well as Estel's, prior to heading back.

The older twin punched his brother in the arm. "I told you I could defeat our mortal enemy!"

"Yes, I see you did, with my and Estel's help," Elrohir retorted, miffed that he didn't get his chance at the sparring match.

"What will Ada say when he sees this?"

"Considering how he reacted when you discussed our missions with him, I doubt he will be pleased. We lost about a fourth of our army today, tôr nîn. Not to mention your wounds. Ada will be rather perturbed to learn you allowed Estel to join us and he has been injured as well."

The older twin sobered a bit. "I suppose you are right. But still, we have captured the infamous Carnelian Orc! Surely he would be proud of us!"

"We shall see when we arrive."

Much to his chagrin, Estel had listened to the whole conversation, so Elladan turned to him. "What do you think?"

The man sighed. "We lost too many elves for my comfort, and I disapprove of your seeking out a battle. However, I also understand your need to avenge your mother. I certainly hope the defeat of the Carnelian Orc will make these mountains friendlier to travellers."

"That was my intent."

They walked the rest of the way in companionable silence. Finally, they burst through Rivendell's gates.

"Ada!" Elladan cried, expecting his father to greet him and congratulate him. Instead, the elves who had remained stared at him. "Where is Ada?"

Lindir approached, the only elf who knew the truth. "Lord Elrond is not here, master Elladan."

"Where is he, then?"

"Away."

"Well, when will he return?" Lindir could be too dense sometimes.

"I do not know."

"Lindir, I am losing my patience. As the rightful ruler in Ada's stead, I command you tell me where he is and when he will be back!" Elladan glared.

Frightened, Lindir trembled under the intense gaze. "I…I…I can't tell you! I swore to Lord Elrond I would tell no one!" He could feel the cold eyes of Carnelian upon his back, daring him to break his vow.

Elladan whipped out his sword and held the point to Lindir's throat. "I will kill you if you do not tell me at once. You are risking treason to the acting ruler of Imladris!"

Even the elves on the other side of Rivendell could see Lindir shaking violently. "Please…you must speak with Carnelian about that," he gulped out, eyes wider than anyone imagined eyes could be.

Releasing Lindir, who fell to the ground gasping with relief, Elladan ordered that the red orc be taken to the dungeons. Within minutes, Carnelian was safely locked away in the most secure cell and Elladan placed himself on a chair in front of him. "What did you do with my Ada?" he demanded.

Carnelian cackled. "If only you knew!"

"Knew what?" Elladan wished now he had paid more attention in learning interrogation techniques. Perhaps he was due for a trip to Mirkwood to seek King Thranduil's council on such matters.

However, his attempt at grilling was met with a cold glare.

"You tortured him, didn't you, so that he too sailed away to the Undying Lands. But he chose not to tell us so we would not worry about him or recklessly chase after your foul minions."

More raucous laughter followed. Sighing, Elladan left. Perhaps Elrohir or Estel could get farther with the mad beast.

A few minutes later, Elrohir entered the dungeon and took the chair facing the only occupied cell. "Carnelian, I would like an explanation of why you must take over all of Middle Earth."

The orc glared. "How else is the world supposed to run the way I want it to?"

"So you attack innocent females who haven't provoked you and torture them. Is that how you want your world run?"

"Yes. Everyone is expendable."

Elrohir choked at the thought. "Tell me, what did you do with Ada? I would at least like to bury his remains in proper fashion…"

"There are no remains!" Carnelian growled, then turned his back to the elf.

Elrohir left and decided to let Estel try. Perhaps a human would do a better job at the task. However, even he could not get any more information out of the orc.

The next morning, Elladan decided Lindir would be better off in the dungeon and placed him on the other side so he could not speak with Carnelian. Perhaps the two were in league with each other and had planned a wicked scheme to get rid of Elrond forever. Really, Lindir barely left Elrond's side and knew even more about him than the twins, so he would be the perfect candidate. But he had already interrogated him and he refused to tell anything, fearing Lord Elrond's wrath more than anyone else's. Elladan hated to ask Mirkwood for help getting information out of Carnelian, and even worse would be his grandmother Galadriel. Although come to think of it, most people found her slightly disturbing, particularly those on the wrong side of the law. Yet at the same time, he wanted to do everything for himself, prove he was the full grown elf no one wanted to believe he was.

The elf made his way back to the dungeons and tried a different approach. "Carnelian, what is your favourite colour?"

The red orc looked at him, puzzled. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Well, that tactic didn't work. "I want you to tell me what you did to Ada!"

"Not unless you let me out first, or come in here with me."

"No. Neither one will work."

"Then you will never know."

Elladan walked off in a huff to discuss this with his brother and Estel. Then he went to Elrond's study to see if he could find some clues.

While he was occupied, Estel and Elrohir drew up a plan. The younger twin made his way to the dungeon and let himself in the cell with Carnelian. "Elladan tells me you will tell us everything if we comply with you a bit. So what happened to Ada?"

Carnelian cackled as he drew close to the elf, who stood his ground. "Elrohir, I am you Ada!"

"What?" He stumbled backwards, head spinning.

After looking and listening to make sure they were indeed truly alone, Carnelian made Elrohir sit as he related his tale.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for disappearing! I'll plead writer's block & laziness. I do hope you enjoyed that Star Wars reference! Reviews give me motivation.**


	6. Chapter 6: How Carnelian Came to Be

**6\. How Carnelian Came to Be**

A couple of centuries after Arwen's birth, Elrond secretly experimented for a formula to help elves who had lost their will to live and started fading. He spent long hours in his laboratory, mixing all manner of plants together. At last, he mixed morel mushrooms, sage, bee balm, and hickory together. He grinned as he boiled the mixture, watching it bubble and inhaling the soft scent. After allowing it to boil ten minutes, he put dry ice all around it, then threw in a special ingredient: a purple glowing rock he had discovered in a cave one day. The powder he had ground it into hissed and sparked as it hit the mixture. "Perfect!" Elrond rubbed his hands together, eyes wide as he watched his formula form. Five minutes later, he removed the dry ice and dunked a ladle into the concoction. He poured it into a clear glass, admiring its warm, lavender tint and holiday smell. It fizzed as it hit his tongue, tingling his mouth in a delightful manner.

However, the results of his experiment were not what he intended. He felt his face twitch, pain like fire shooting through his veins. He dropped the glass, shattering it to pieces as he stumbled backwards against the wall and fell to the ground. He looked at his hands, which also experienced a sharp burning sensation, and saw they were now a deep, carnelian red. Jumping up, he looked into the mirror and stared horrified at his reflection. What was once a fair elven face now had turned into a hideous, carnelian orc who looked like he had been in a few fights and was about to starve to death. Perhaps this strange being had even had other battle scars and needed skin grafts to patch the injuries. In fact, come to think of it he looked like a skull that had just been covered in some hideous red substance, a pitiful excuse for real skin but necessary for protecting what lay inside the skull.

Elrond sighed and sat down. What was he going to tell Celebrían? She had never approved of his experimenting, especially not when he insisted on taking his concoctions himself. Thus far they had never harmed him, but now….Well, perhaps he would just refrain from telling her.

He hurried about his laboratory and finally produced a mask, the very likeness of his former self. The only bad thing about it was the ingredients had a reaction to fried chicken, which meant if he ate the foul stuff his mask would come off, revealing his secret. Good thing elves eat no meat other than fish. It should be simple enough to ban all the nasty stuff from his kingdom.

"Lindir!" He summoned his trusted, fearful servant.

The elf ran into the room, having been waiting outside the door just in case something went wrong and he needed to fetch help, or Lord Elrond simply needed another body. "Yes, Lord Elrond?" he quaked.

Turning around, the elven lord looked at his subject. Lindir gasped and fainted. Mumbling to himself, Elrond fetched his smelling salts and waved it under the silly elf's nose. He woke up immediately and shrieked.

"Oh for crying out loud! It's me, Lindir, your Lord Elrond." He put his hands on his shoulders to calm him, and Lindir shook, eyes wide. "Now listen carefully. My experiment has not turned out how I desired, and Celebrían must not find out. You are not to ever tell another living soul about this, understand?"

Still quaking, he nodded.

"Good. Now I will need your help." He held up the mask, and Lindir gulped. "I need you to glue this onto my face. The only thing about it is the mask reacts to fried chicken. You are to help me keep the kingdom free of that foul stuff. You got that?"

Again, he nodded, calming a bit. "Do you want it on now?"

"Yes. Celebrían will send someone after me if I don't return soon."

It took Lindir a few tries before the mask was in its proper place, then the two made their way back to the main palace. Celebrían greeted him with a kiss. "Successful today?"

"No, I'm afraid not," he sighed, giving in to her affection.

He lived in fear the next few years and tried to undo his failure. However, he never could get the antidote right. Then new thoughts popped into his head. A slight jealousy of the Elvenking Thranduil had existed in his heart a long time. It just wasn't fair that he got the title of "king" while Elrond was merely a

"lord," even if the latter was a charter member of the White Council and one of the first elven rulers. Why shouldn't he be king? Better yet, he could rule the entire world! Then all would have to bow to him and obey his every whim. He entertained this thought for years until he became so obsessed with the idea that is was part of him, albeit a secret one.

One day, while meandering through the forest, he stumbled upon a small group of orcs who had lost their leader. Grinning wickedly, Elrond stripped off his mask and stuffed it into his pocket, then approached the orcs. "What are you lazy slobs doing just standing here?"

A large Uruk Hai swaggered over until he stared at him, nose to nose. "What's it to you, snaga?"

Unamused at the insult, Elrond glared back. "I am the infamous Carnelian Orc. I want you to get me into your caves, and I shall be your leader. Lord Sauron sent me especially for that. I am his right-hand man, next to the Mouth."

The Uruk Hai, Grodd, stood his ground. "I don't care who you are, snaga. Give me proof, then we can talk."

Elrond sighed. "I seem to have lost my belongings in the forest. I got a bit turned around trying to get here. So I am afraid you will just have to take my word for it."

"Fine," Grodd growled. "But if I find you have lied, I will personally escort you all the way to Mordor and let Lord Sauron himself deal with you. He has far better torture than we have here."

"Alright, lead me to your hideout."

The orcs made their way inside of the Misty Mountains, where Elrond soon worked his way into being the ruthless leader. He began waylaying unsuspecting travellers, afraid they would somehow discover his secret and tell those in Rivendell about his new identity. He never let anyone but the orcs and those he tortured to death see his face – that is, until Celebrían came along.

Elrond concluded with the real story of Celebrían's torture, laughing manically. "Don't you see, ionnîn? I had to do this!"

Elrohir stared, shocked. "No, Ada, if I should even call you that, I am afraid I do not understand. You could have told our people about your accident. They would have loved you anyway, despite your looks. Don't the elves in Mirkwood love the Elvenking, even if he sports a nasty scar? At least he never tortures innocent people like you do," the younger elf accused.

With movements faster than a biting cobra, Carnelian knocked the elf against the wall, who promptly passed out in a concussion. He knew once Elrohir woke up, he would remember nothing, thus his secret was safe for now. The red orc nabbed the keys to the dungeon and slipped out, dragging the unconscious elf with him. He definitely needed to take him with him, just in case. Having another minion around would be nice.

Carnelian stomped up to Lindir's cage and released him. "Come, we must get far away from here. The twins and Estel are onto my secret and I am afraid they will somehow worm the information out of you."

Lindir agreed and followed his leader as they slipped through the secret passages back to the lair under the Misty Mountains. They put Elrohir between them, with Elrond hanging onto his arms while Lindir took his feet to transport him to the caves.

Elrond paused before entering the secret door to his private chambers. "I will have to treat you as my captive, Lindir. They do not know that I am also Elrond. However, I will ensure you are not tortured. Just continue to do my bidding and you will be fine. As for Elrohir, I shall lock him up as well. I don't care what my minions do to him, short of killing him."

"Yes, Lord Elrond," Lindir shivered.

They exited the chamber into the secret lair, greeted by rather upset orcs. They yelled that he let so many of them die and the elves win, then went and let himself get captured.

Carnelian growled at them. "I escaped, so what does it matter? You useless creatures are expendable. That is your purpose in life, after all. Come, we must plan an attack on Rivendell. You should all be punished for failing to exterminate the twins and that scummy man."

Grodd approached him. "Sir, what are these prisoners you have?" He pointed a black, dirty finger into Lindir's chest, who immediately began to quiver in fear.

"This is my own, personal elf. None of you are to lay a finger on him unless I say so. He is all mine! As for the other one," he jerked his head towards still-unconscious Elrohir," you may torture him if you like. But whatever you do, you must not kill him. I daresay he will become rather useful to me."

The orcs backed away, rather confused and frightened. They gathered in the meeting chamber for a council after Lindir and Elrohir were locked away in the best cells, which in reality were dark, dank, and reeked of dead animals. Lindir was not happy, especially when the only food he got was dark, mouldy bread filled with maggots and some water filmed over with pond scum.

Carnelian strategized with his minions, hoping to rid the world of that troublesome trio once and for all.


	7. Chapter 7: Who in Morgoth is Elrohir?

**7\. Who in Morgoth is Elrohir?**

Back in Imladris, Elladan walked out of his father's study, dejected and hopeless. His shoulders drooped as he went to find Estel and Elrohir. The man approached, looking relieved. "Did you find anything?"

"No," the elf sighed. "Has Elrohir returned yet?"

Estel shot him a worried look. Elladan didn't know about his twin's plan to speak with Carnelian again. "Um, I haven't seen him for a while."

"Oh. I suppose we should check on our prisoners then." They made their way down to the cells and discovered Lindir missing with the door still locked tight. They rushed to Carnelian's oubliette, finding it still locked and completely empty. "Do you see anyone in here?" Elladan shot his friend a confused look.

"No. I believe our prisoner has escaped somehow and taken Lindir with him, or else disposed of the poor, frightened thing."

"But how? I see the doors are still locked and there are no secret passages that I know of."

"How should I know? Let us find Elrohir, since he is likely the last one down here."

They searched the entire kingdom and inquired of every last elf as to the whereabouts of the threesome, but no one knew anything other than Elrohir had gone down to the dungeons and not returned. Elladan then summoned the army once more to strategize yet another attack on the orcs.

* * *

Two days after being captured, Elrohir awoke in a strange, dark and musty place. He groaned and rubbed his head as he sat up, the world swirling before his eyes for a minute. A scuffling sounded outside and a few minutes later, Carnelian entered the cell with a sneaky, wicked smile on his face. "Ah, I see you finally decided to come to your senses."

Elrohir looked blankly at him. "Where am I? Who are you?"

"You are in my dominion. I am the infamous Carnelian Orc, your master."

"Who am I?"

"You are Geru, my mascot."

The elf gave him a blank look. Then, he stared at his own hands and looked at Carnelian's. "Then why are you red while I am pale?"

"Mascots are not allowed to be red."

The elf's face hardened a bit. "And just what if I don't wish to serve you as your mascot?"

"I don't care! You will do as I say." Carnelian got right in his face, his foul breath almost choking Elrohir/Geru. "I say you are Geru, my mascot." He noticed his prisoner start to speak but glared to halt him. "You do not know who you are, right?"

"No. I have no memories of anything. Today is the only day I ever recall."

"Then you must trust my word." He instructed the guards throw in some black, maggot-infested bread as he walks away, and they shoved in a bowl of murky water. All the while, the Red Skull commended his pawn.

Elrohir, finding himself unbound, greedily snatched the bread and gobbled it up as he slurped the water. He proceeded to take a nap afterwards, having no clue as to who this Geru was or just what he was supposed to do.

After consulting with his minions, Carnelian slipped back through the secret passages and became Elrond once more, leaving Lindir shaking in the dank, stone passageway. "Stay here. They think Lord Elrond has met some foul end and know you and Elrohir are missing as well."

"Yes, sir."

Lord Elrond slipped into his study and nonchalantly exited, receiving curious glances from the meandering elves.

Soon Elladan and Estel charged up to him. "Ada! Where have you been?"

"An elven Lord does not have to explain his whereabouts to his flighty son."

Elladan glared at him. "Ada! While you were gone, I captured the Carnelian Orc! You missed everything!" His excitement dwindled to despair as he added, "But now he has escaped."

"I see," came the dry reply. "And now you are going to storm the orcs for the umpteenth time and capture him again, getting yourself and Estel killed in the process."

His son continued his glaring, then changed to an almost frightened expression. "Ada, there is more. Linidr and Elrohir are both missing!" he blurted out.

"What?" Elrond feigned surprise. Schmidt laughed in his head while he silently told him to shut up so he could concentrate.

"I'm sorry, Ada. I have no idea what happened. I had to lock Lindir up because he refused to tell me where you were. Then Elrohir just disappeared! The last place he was seen was the dungeon."

"Well, I suggest you find your brother. While he is hard to replace, really any elf could take Lindir's place." Lord Elrond dismissed the befuddled men and went on his merry way, resisting the urge to chuckle manically to himself. He remained in Rivendell long enough to calm his people, then went back through the passages. Now he had the utmost advantage on the upcoming battle: he knew all their plans, while they knew none of his, or his latest recruit.

Carnelian had ordered that they torture Geru while he was out. He had been taken to a room, stripped of his shirt, and several orcs took turns flogging his bare back with their stiff, scratchy whips made of marsh thistle from the Dead Marshes. Letting out shrieks of pain, he ended up having to be thoroughly tied to the table. The sound rung throughout half of the dark passageways, causing orcs to stop in their tracks and grin as they closed their eyes and listened to the beautiful sound of torture. The whole time they whipped Geru, an ugly little snaga crouched near his face, explaining who he was and what his purpose was. At last, they stopped, his back bleeding and ripped up from where they had beaten him innumerable times.

Then, Geru was taken to another chamber where yet another orc rubbed some black substance into his wounds. It stung worse than the whipping, but after a while the pain eased to a dull throb until it disappeared altogether. He barely noticed when they chopped off his long, dark hair and rubbed another substance into it, causing a dull throb to start behind his eyes. Surprisingly docile now, the orcs shoved him back into the holding chamber, giving him more food and drink.

Carnelian returned a few hours later to his prisoner's chambers with some strange-looking armour. He let himself into the cell and shoved a foul-tasting, thick liquid down Elrohir's throat. As he choked and spluttered, the red orc proceeded to put the protective covering on him. "What's this about?" the confused elf gasped.

"This is yours. I told you that you are my special mascot, so of course I have to make sure you are protected when we go into battle. The drink is to give you energy, strength, and endurance. Drink!" He forced the cup into his hands and glared until he choked the whole thing down. "Now, stay here until it is time to fight."

"Yes, Master. Who are we battling?"

"The elves, you nitwit!" Carnelian whacked him on the side of the head, leaving his head throbbing and the room spinning. Then he excited the cell, calling behind him, "I'll be back to get you in a while."

* * *

Dark hair swung back and forth as Elladan paced the room, hands behind his back and his brown creased into a firm frown.

Finally, Estel marched up to him and placed a firm hand on his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. "Elladan, you have been wearing out the floor in this room for three days now. Walking back and forth is not going to solve your problems or bring Elrohir back. You have to storm the orcs' stronghold without him, before they attack us here."

The elf looked at his friend, his eyes losing their cloudy, faraway look. "Estel, he is my twin! You don't understand! We do everything together!"

"Look, you cannot defeat the orcs and avenge your mother if you just pace here, trying to figure out where Elrohir went!"

Elladan sighed and calmed. "Right. I'm sorry."

Estel put a comforting hand on his arm. "I know you are worried about him, as you should be." He pulled him towards the armoury. "Come, we have wasted enough time!"

"You care not that my Ada is concerned with your aiding me?"

"I will be fine, thanks to your training. He knows I plan to leave and join my people soon. Besides, he never expressly forbid me to go, even if he highly discouraged you from encouraging me."

Allowing himself to be dragged along, Elladan once again rallied his army and headed off to the Redhorn Pass. Little did he know that a certain red-tinted orc expected him and held the surprise of his lifetime.

Many hours of travelling and they were once again at the battlegrounds. Carnelian had posted scouts and wasted no time attacking as soon as they set foot in the Redhorn Pass. Eyes wide with surprise, the elves whipped out their swords and fought against their ruthless foes.

Since the orcs already had the upper hand, it took the elves a few minutes to regain their composure and gain the ascendancy. However, Carnelian had a huge surprise for them. He popped up beside Elladan with Elrohir/Geru in tow. "You will rue the day you attacked my realm!" he growled.

The elf swung his sword, slicing a clean cut into the red orc's unprotected arm. Eyes growing red, Elladan battled his ruthless foe but found himself accosted by two rather than one villain. Geru had been instructed to aid his master and kill the dark-haired elf and the lone, scruffy dark-haired lone man. Any other elves they killed would just be icing on the cake. A helmet covered both his head and face so that only his eyes and the bridge of his nose showed, leaving him completely unrecognizable to his brother and the rest of his kin. He found an inner strength as he clashed swords with Elladan and both sensed that had had similar training.

Elorhir blinked as a strange image flashed in his eyes of some companion with whom he had sparred long ago, someone his same stature and weight. In his strange flashback, the elf nicked him in the gap under his arm the armor left unprotected. This allowed Elladan to gain the upper hand for a moment.

Carnelian let the two battle it out, thrusting in some blows here and there just to distract Elladan. At last, he knocked the helmet from Geru's head, leaving the amnesia elf standing there a minute, which gave Elladan time to rally against his blows. Then he stood stopped in his tracks, eyes wide.

Estel valiantly fought Carnelian's minions, sustaining a severely sprained ankle as he stumbled on the uneven, root and rock covered ground. Working his way around, he spotted the familiar dark head and the creepy red skin of Carnelian as he and Elladan struggled against each other. Afraid his friend would try something stupid yet again in his vengeful rage, he fought and limped his way to them.

Elladan stared at Geru, unable to lift his sword against him again. "Elrohir?" His voice shook as he beheld his brother in the strange armour, his hair short like a human.

Geru gave him a dirty look. "Who in Morgoth is Elrohir?" he spat as he attempted to cut off Elladan's head. He blade expertly swung back and forth as he pushed his unknown twin closer and closer to a severe drop-off. He fought off another image of a strikingly similar elf chasing him around some beautiful courtyard somewhere.

The words stung the oldest twin as he discovered his own twin no longer knew him. His eyes widened at the profanity coming out of Elrohir's mouth. Elves never cursed, yet his brother had done just that. The orcs had definitely done something to alter his thinking, to corrupt him. At that moment, Elladan did not have the heart to truly fight his brother but knew if he wished to live and defeat Carnelian he might have no choice in the matter. He had to counter his brother's sword parries with his own. Metal resounded as it hit metal, each elf fighting valiantly against the other. How strange it was to be fighting like this. They had constantly practiced together ever since they grew big enough to wield a blade, but that was always in fun and never to hurt the other.

At last, Estel appeared on the scene. He knocked Geru out of the way and the amnesiac elf bumped his head against a tree. Elrohir's head spun as the world seemed to turn a full 360 degrees before his eyes. Lying quite still for a few moments, he regained both his breath and composure as he wondered what he was doing back at the Redhorn Pass in the midst of a battle, dressed in strange armour that he had never laid eyes on before and held the stench of orcs.

Elladan barely registered that he had a helper, only intent on defeating Carnelian once and for all as the infamous orc moved in for the kill. What he did realize was that his brother had been removed from the fight somehow. He would have to see to him later. Finally, he turned his head and noticed his friend. "Estel! Leave me alone! I must defeat him on my own!" he yelled. This moment of distraction gave the red orc an edge against the elf and he sliced Elladan's head just behind his right ear, a stream of blood flowing down into his armour. With a renewed fury, the elf tackled Carnelian and they fell to the ground, intensely wrestling. After a few minutes, the elf jumped up, quickly followed by his foe. In one last burst of energy, the red orc's head flew off his body. As the cadaver fell to the ground, Elladan found himself pinned by his heavy weight and could not stop himself from tumbling to the ground. He struggled to regain his footing but lost it as air hit his foot where he expected the ground to be. He heard Estel saying something as the world faded into pitch black and he splashed into the chilly stream below.

Several feet away, Elrohir stirred and painfully pushed himself into a sitting position. The world looked strange, as though he were looking in between metal plates of some kind, and his head throbbed. He reached a hand up and instead of feeling hair met the helmet, which he took off. Blinking, he gazed around the battle field, where the orcs had either surrendered of fled as they discovered their fearless leader to be dead. He watched, helpless, as his twin tumbled off the edge of the cliff. Estel glanced over at him and hobbled the fastest he could to his side. Together they limped to a place where the small cliff edged off into a gentle slope.

Elladan lay motionless as the water carried him down the stream. Finally finding his energy, Elrohir rushed into the water and pulled him to the shore. He crouched down and grabbed his hand, disregarding the astonished Estel. "Elladan! Speak to me!"

The Ranger-to-be stooped beside him and pushed on Elladan's chest. A stream of water came out, so he put more pressure on him. The elf let out a small cough and started breathing again, but otherwise lay still except for his severe shivering. Sighing, Estel examined his friend's wounds, binding them the best he could. However, the oldest elf remained motionless, his breath even but fainter than anyone would have liked. He turned to Elrohir. "Your brother valiantly defeated the Carnelian Orc. We must get him back to Rivendell quickly so Lord Elrond may attend to him and the rest of our wounded."

Everything rushed back into Elrohir's head. "Estel! Lord Elrond is dead."

"What? You had better explain yourself, mellon nîn!"

Starting from his entry into the prison cell, Elrohir related everything that had transpired between him and Carnelian up until the point he developed amnesia. All the while they helped get everyone on the path back to Imladris, Estel listening in grim silence as his friend related the tale. Once the elf finished, they were seated atop their mounts with Elladan, still unconscious, held securely in front of his twin.

At last, Estel looked at Elrohir. "I never expected Lord Elrond and the Carnelian Orc to be one and the same, although I have to admit your father could be rather mysterious and dark at times."

"It came as the greatest surprise of my life! He murdered Naneth! I just don't understand."

"I don't think we ever will. I should have told you of my suspicions sooner. You know I spent much time in the library researching, but it was not my heritage that I sought but rather the mysterious Carnelian Orc. I realized before you led us in this battle that there had to be a spy in our midst at Imladris."

"It is alright. Elladan would not have listened anyway. He has always refused to think that one of our own could go wrong, even though I did just that."

Estel chuckled. "Yes, he has always been rather bold in his doings. Once he sets his mind on something, there is no turning back, and of course you have to be right behind him."

Elrohir laughed. "Yes, that is true." Then he sobered. "I hope he will be alright."

Estel stopped his horse a moment. "Wait, if Lord Elrond is dead, what are we going to do with Elladan? There is no denying he was the most accomplished healer in all of Arda."

"You know Ada trained healers from the moment he arrived in Rivendell. Surely someone can at least make my brother comfortable."

"I am sorry this happened. I blame myself for not helping him."

"Estel, you told me that he refused to allow you to help. He needed to do this on his own and he willingly paid the price for it. If anyone is to blame, it is my sorry excuse of a father for starting this whole mess in the first place."

At last they rode through the gates of Rivendell, greeted by a swarm of worried elves. Estel and Elrohir rushed Elladan to the healing chambers and made sure all the other wounded were attended before addressing the rest of the elves on what had transpired. Needless to say, it took many weeks before the elves fully accepted and adjusted to the threat of Carnelian being gone as well as their beloved ruler. Elrohir reigned in his stead, with some help from Estel during the first few weeks. He daily checked on his twin but Elladan remained in a comatose state, seemingly peaceful but hauntingly still.


	8. Chapter 8: Changes

_**A/N: I will warn you this chapter could end up a bit disturbing but I think it's still a PG-13 rating.**_

* * *

 **8\. Changes**

Back in the nasty lair under the Misty Mountains, a new leader was appointed over their now-small herd of orcs: none other than Grodd. He discovered Lindir still in his cell shortly after returning from the great defeat at the Redhorn Pass. "Ah, my pretty elf, I see old Carnelian has yet to torture you. Some fresh meat will be nice for that!" The orc stood at the bars, peering in with his dark, beady eyes, a snarl on his ugly face.

Lindir quaked until he fell over, so Grodd entered the cell and walked over to him. "Get up, you grovelling elf-scum!" he barked, reaching down to forcefully put the creature on his feet.

However, the fright was too much for the poor elf. His body seized with pain, he convulsed as his heart pounded too wildly inside his chest. A few moments later, he once more fell to the floor as the breath left him. Grodd, rather unfazed, dragged the cadaver away to some remote portion of the caves. Lindir's body was never found, although few searched for it anyway, and quite sadly most of the elves in Rivendell hardly missed him.

* * *

Two months went by and Elrohir had a hard time adjusting to not having his father around. Not only did he have to fill Elrond's shoes and become Lord of Imladris, he also mourned his death and had a comatose twin to attend. Simply trying to process that Carnelian and Elrond were one in the same proved a hard task, yet it made more sense as he looked through the study, organizing and going through papers. All the elves supported Elrohir and assured him his leadership was fine, and the older elves continually gave him advice. All Rivendell had to get used to the changes made within their fair land. They laid no blame on Elladan for killing Elrond/Carnelian and found the orcs now left them alone unless they wandered into their territory unawares. Over all, the kingdom prospered in peace.

One day, Estel walked into Elrond's old study, where Elrohir sat trying to organize and understand his father's piles of papers. "Come in," he called when he heard the knock, not bothering to look up because he expected it to be yet another elf offering advice. While he truly did appreciates, some days his head ached from the information overload and numerous visitors who interrupted his work.

Estel padded over until he stood in front of the desk. Only then did his friend meet his eyes, his face visibly relaxing from its slightly perturbed expression. However, the man's expression puzzled the elf. Taking a deep breath, Estel started, "I'm leaving tomorrow, mellon nîn."

"Leaving? What do you mean?"

"Elrohir, you knew I planned to join my people within the next few months. I stayed until I was sure that you could get along alright without my help. Since you no longer need me here, it is time for me to join the Dúnedain. I am their heir and must learn their ways, which can only be accomplished by becoming one of them."

"I know. I will not keep you here. Ada told both Elladan and I to take you under our wing but reminded us that you would one day leave for your own people."

"Thank you. You will be alright without me?"

"Yes, I think I can manage just fine. You have been so helpful and I will miss your friendship and guidance. However, you are right. It is time you sought your own path in life. And keep a look out for an elven prince."

They spoke some more and the next morning, Lord Elrohir saw his friend off with a brotherly hug, sad to see him go yet relieved that he was that much closer to fulfilling his purpose.

The years went by rather peacefully in Imladris. The company of dwarves came through and Lord Elrohir aided them on their journey. His heart remained heavy over Elladan. He continued to be unconscious, never moving or waking, constantly care for by the most competent healers. Elrohir visited him daily. He would usually pull a chair up to the bedside and take his unresponsive hand. "Elladan, you have to wake up! I need you. The kingdom is running well enough, but I miss you. We always did everything together, and having you here in the healing chambers, it just is not right. You should be the one ruling in Ada's stead. As much grief as I teasingly have given you about it, you really are the older twin. It is your right to rule. You can have the throne once you are better and I will come to work in here. Things are not the same without Ada either."

The one-sided conversation would always go something like that, with the healers whispering and shaking their heads behind his back. At last he would leave the room, head slightly less erect than usual and a tiny droop to his shoulders as he trod back to his lordly business.

About 67 years went by when Elrohir decided to hold a council in his dwelling, spurred on by Gandalf and the strange companions he had steered towards Rivendell, a race called hobbits. One, Frodo, had been wounded by a Morgul blade and Glorfindel had used his horse, Asfaloth, to rescue him and bring him to Elrohir for him to attend. It seemed the elf had inherited many of Elrond's healing abilities. A day later, an old and dear friend strode through the gateway. "Estel!" He embraced him in a brotherly hug as the Ranger quickly gave him an overview of his adventures. "Master Frodo still lingers. There is a piece of the blade in his shoulder somewhere that I cannot find. Will you come help me?"

"Of course!" So it was with Estel's help that the hobbit finally got on the mend.

More guests from all over Arda began to arrive as Frodo rested and the elf and Ranger visited Elladan.

Estel crouched near the bed and took his old friend's hand. "Elladan, it's Estel."

Elrohir sighed. "I talk to him every day, and have ever since we brought him back so long ago. But he never responds."

"Will you allow me to try something?"

"Anything!" The elf's eyes practically begged him to do something.

"I need some athelas." Elrohir provided the healing plant, which Estel crushed and boiled, leaving a sweet scent in the room. He held it under Elladan's nose a few minutes, then gave him a few sips of the cooled mixture.

Elladan blinked open one eye, then the other, taking a minute to get his bearings. "Elrohir?"

His twin grinned down at him. "It's about time you woke up! We have a special visitor!"

"Estel? Is that you?" His brow wrinkled and his voice was obviously puzzled.

"Who else would it be?" the man grinned.

"That battle did you no good. You look terrible, like you've aged about 70 years!"

Elrohir and Estel exchanged one look and guffawed. It took them several minutes before they calmed enough to explain things. However, Elladan noticed a familiar necklace swinging from Estel's neck. "Since when did Arwen get here? She's supposed to be in Lothlórien!"

Well, that remark led to another round of raucous laughter, leaving the poor recovering elf staring as though the two had lost their minds, which perhaps they had. It took many long hours, and by that time it was time for the infamous Council of Elladan and Elrohir. You know what happened from there!

* * *

 _ **A/N: Thank you so much for reading! I know this is a terribly weird, possibly slightly disturbing tale. Please let me know your thoughts in the comments section! :)**_


End file.
